


Silence is Golden (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM themes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Smut, gagging, some light degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Lucifer has a visitor to his office late one night. So he decides to have some fun with them.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) / OC, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Silence is Golden (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober.
> 
> Day 18: Gagging

Salacia whimpered and arched her hips as Lucifer ran his hands along her body. Groping and massaging her curvy form. He ‘tsk’ed and walked around to stand in front of her. 

“What did I say about tonight?” He asked sternly. 

“Your brothers are home, I need to be quiet.” Salacia whispered. 

He grinned and stroked her cheek, “Can you do that, or do I need to gag you?” 

Salacia bit her lip. She did love the kinkiness of the idea...but she was unsure if she was ready to try something like that yet. 

“I’ll be quiet.” She murmured. 

He chuckled darkly and swatted her ass. She bit her lip harder and tried not to squeak. He smirked and settled behind her to pull her breasts from her bra. She allowed him to grope and tease her. His thumbs rubbing her nipples before he pinched the hardened buds. She gasped his name and he chuckled again and kept teasing her. She was only supposed to keep him company in his study while he worked, how had they gotten here? 

One of his gloved hands slid down into her panties and smirked at how hard she tried to control her voice. She gasped as he rubbed her pussy tenderly...for now. But when one of his fingers slid into her and she moaned a touch too loud for his tastes he pulled his hands away from her making her whimper out an apology. 

“Tsk, tsk. Can’t you control yourself.” He growled. 

She bit her lip and looked at him when he walked back around her. He waved his hand and produced a bright red ballgag. She whined. He pressed it to her lips. 

“Open.” He ordered. 

She did as he said and let her mouth fall open for him. He pressed the gag inside and fastened it behind her head. 

“There we go. That should keep you quiet.” He chuckled. 

She whined and nodded. Why did something as degrading as this turn her on? He guided her to turn and look at the door, where there was a mirror now hanging. When did he hang that up? And she got a look at herself now. Her breasts were spilling out of her plain, red bra, and she was basically only clad in her mismatched plain, baby pink panties. She hadn’t expected sex...otherwise she would have worn something sexier. 

He chuckled, “Look at yourself.” He purred in her ear. 

She whimpered around the gag. 

“Just look. Breasts tugged from their cage, wet spot on those little panties of yours. A gag in your mouth. A demon behind you, responsible for all of it.” He purred and groped her breast with one hand his other sliding back into her panties. 

She met his eyes in the mirror and whined. 

“Yes, you look so depraved.” He chuckled in her ear and tugged the lobe with his sharper teeth, “And you’re all mine.” 

He slipped two fingers inside of her making her whimper and buck her hips. 

“Oh you’re so wet. So welcoming. You want me inside of your. But first you’re gonna cum like this. And watch yourself cum like this.” He growled in her ear. 

He began to nibble at her neck. She wanted to cry his name but all she could manage was a muffled whine. 

He began to finger her just how he could tell she liked. He curled his fingers and began to rub her clit with his thumb while his other hand toyed with her breast. She felt her knees begin to shake. 

“Just imagine, you’re facing the door. Someone could come in at any moment.” He growled, “My brothers aren’t known for respecting boundaries. One of them could burst in at any moment and see how slutty you are.” She whined and bucked her hips, “Oh did you like that? The idea or being called a slut? I bet it’s both. You’d love to be caught with my hand in your panties making you cum...mmm...you're so close, aren’t you?” She nodded, “I knew it. You want me to make you cum like a good little human. Then I’m going to bend you over my desk and fuck you senseless, my little cock slut. That’s right. You BELONG to me, don’t you?” She nodded again, “Go on and cum. And watch yourself come undone on a demon's fingers!”

She did exactly as he ordered her body shaking as he forced an orgasm out of her body. She whimpered and whined around the gag. He pulled his hand out and undid the gag. She panted and gasped as he forced his slicked fingers into her mouth making her taste herself before he drug her over to his immaculate desk and pushed her atop it, ass presented to him. He affixed her gag once more and smiled swatting her plump ass. 

“I’m going to enjoy myself with you.” He growled, “And you’re going to love every second of it.”

Of that she had no doubt.


End file.
